A Rose by any other name
by SaintlyZombieKiller
Summary: She was known as the Awoken Maiden, the Sleeping Beauty. She was also a Red Riding Hood Sister. [Oneshot]


_Another one shot for Dark Parables. This one is for Briar Rose._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Dark Parables: Sleeping Beauty or Dark Parables: The Red Riding Hood Sisters._

* * *

**A Rose by any other name**

Briar Rose has rested for a while longer after sendin the Detective off, in search of her sister. It was really for her to get her bearings. How much had the world changed since she slept?

Finally Rose was ready to leave her room. Venturing into the castle had been heart breaking. Everyone had died; her beloved prince, her parents, even the servants. Maybe her sister was dead as well. It had been so long since she had seen her. Rose didn't know what to do. What she did know was that she couldn't stay in the castle. There was nothing to eat or drink. If she remained there, she would surely die. Rose collected what little belongings she had and left to face the world.

The world was frightening to say the least. Everything had changed. Rose was at a loss on what to do. Thankfully she was abled to buy something to eat. With nothing in Scotland to help her, Rose decided to travel further.

It was that time she had heard stories of a place in France. The Vogues mountains were ripe with wolf attacks. Rose pondered over this. She was skilled with magic; a blessing from her godmothers. Would she be abled to protect people there? The question plagued Rose until she finally decided to leave Scotland for good. She was going to France, to the mountains. She was going to protect people there.

It took her a while to reach her destination. Many people did not want to take her there. After several failed attempts, a family offered to take her to the forest entrance but no further. Rose could not thank them enough.

The family did as they said, leaving Rose at the forest entrance. Rose tightened her grip on her staff and entered.

Her first chance at a wolf had been cut short. A beautiful woman in a red cloak had killed the wolf before Rose could make a mark. "Are you all right?"

"Yes thank you but I would have dealt with it." Rose stated. The woman smiled.

"Very few people can take down a mist wolf. The woman paused. "Are you alone?" Rose felt tears in her eyes when she was reminded of this. She nodded her head. "Perhaps you would like to join me." The woman held out her hand. Rose pondered. "I am a member of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. So could you if you wish."

"Okay." Rose accepted the offer.

* * *

Rose became friends with four other girls; innocent and wide-eyed Ruth, kind and confident Jessica, dependable yet cocky Eldra and cool and brave Teresa. They trained together, played together and ate together. They were her new sisters.

When the time came for choosing their weapons, Rose kept her staff. Eldra had scoffed. "What are you going to do with a stick?"

"Eldra." Teresa warned. Eldra turned back to the weapons and picked up a pair of steel wolf claws. Jessica was next; picking a sickle attached to a chain. Ruth smiled brightly.

"A magic staff is still a weapon." She stated. She picked up a small crossbow and a dagger. Teresa said nothin and picked up two swords. Rose wondered if she had made the right choice.

Rose was gifted with a new staff two weeks later. The top have been craved into a rose. "Like your name." Ruth smiled. Rose returned the smile and thanked her endlessly. She trained hard with her staff; destroying countless wolves. Rose was ranked 5th on the leader board. She felt so proud.

Teresa often wondered out loud on whether they were making a dent with the wolves. There seemed to be so many of them.

Rose asked Teresa if she could journey to the Black Forest of Germany. "To pay my respects to my sister."

"Is she there?"

"Her grave is. She is buried with her husband." Rose informed. Teresa allowed her to go. Rose packed for the trip.

* * *

Rose came across the cottage in the Black Forest. There was nothing inside to help her. Instead she climbed down the underground stairs and stumbled across the underground palace. She stared in wonder at the beauty of it.

There were so many different rooms. Rose found the Little Mermaid, the Cinderella known as Agnes, the Swan Princess and Snow White. She even found the Frozen Room but Rose did not stay long inside. Something did not feel right about it. Rose began to panic. Where was her sister?

Finally she found Princess Ivy laid to rest next to her husband the Frog Prince. Rose smiled warmly. She wanted to say something but no words came to mind. Instead she left a sprig of ivy and a rose on the grave.

Rose left feeling better.

* * *

When Rose returned she knew something was wrong. The shrine of the moon goddess was open and there was talking inside. Rose placed her belongings int he hollowed tree and venture quietly into the room. She watched in shock and fury as Eldra transformed into the Wolf Queen. Amongst her sisters stood the Detective. Rose smiled. This time she knew she would protect them.

The Wolf Queen summoned her wolves. "Slay them all."

"That won't be happening." Rose entered the shrine. The Detective turned and stared at Rose. "Detective. In your prior investigation, you saved me from a cursed eternal slumber. I'm here to repay the favour." The Detective looked confused. "Do you remember? I'm Briar Rose." The Detective's face lit up. They remembered her all right.

"An awoken maiden? So what could you possibly do to stop me?" The Wolf Queen questioned with Eldra's cockiness. "Attack her!"

Rose stood in front of the Detective and calmed her mind. She slammed the staff on the floor. Thorny vines shot up and struck the wolves. The vines shot towards the Wolf Queen who blocked the attack.

"If you want to see Ruth alive again, bring me the final moon stone." With that the Wolf Queen vanished. The Detective looked hopeless. Rose placed a hand on their shoulder.

"Find the legendary Centaur bow. We need it to defeat the Wolf Queen." The new task gave the Detective hope.

* * *

The sisters and Raphael joined the Detective before the portal. The sisters had all said their farewells to their sister Teresa and promised her a proper burial.

In the wasteland beyond the portal, the final battle began. Rose did her best to help her sisters. She even protected the Detective when the need called for it. When the moon essence was destroyed, the wasteland began to tremble. There was a rush to leave.

Rose smiled with happiness when Ruth was chosen as the new Elder sister. Her wide-eyed friend deserved it. Rose's attention turned to the Detective who was just about to leave. "Detective?" They turned to face her.

"Thank you for everything you did for my sister." The Detective smiled. "I know she can rest peacefully."

The Detective brushed off the thanks and began to head home. Rose watched them leave before returning back to her sisters. "Here." Jessica handed Rose a wolf pup. There was an an ivy shaped white patch on it's forehead.

"What are you going to call it?" Ruth inquried.

"Ivy." Rose replied. The wolf licked her nose. Rose laughed.


End file.
